The Dragonborn Wanderer
by snowboarder292011
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has destroyed the Adams Air Force Base by sacrificing his life again. Now he is in another dimension filled with magic, dragons, and creatures that are beyond a myth. Will the Lone Wanderer be able to make peace in this world? I know, the summary suck, I will make it better next time.
1. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn

Prologue: The Dragonborn

Our story begins in a mysterious room where there were carved pictures of dragons all over the place.

Each one brought chaos and destruction in every town they encounter, killing the villagers in the process.

On the far side of the room was a picture of a strange looking man in a mysterious armor rising from the

smoke carrying weapons that no one's seen before.

Suddenly a women's voice started singing:

Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warrior's heart,

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn will come.

The mysterious warrior then moved and started to slay every dragon that was coming towards him. As he

finished slaying a dragon, the dragon's energy force was then being transferred to the warrior giving him

extraordinary powers like nothing he's ever seen.

The woman's voice continued to sing by saying:

With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art,

Believe, Believe the Dragonborn will come.

As the warrior's enemies were closing in on him, with a loud mighty voice, he spoke the language of the

dragon's and sends his enemies flying away from him.

The woman's voice then sang:

It's an end to the evil of Skyrim's foes,

Beware, Beware the Dragonborn will come.

Using his mysterious weapon, the warrior began to strike down his enemies with his battle cry that was

heard miles away.

The woman continued her song by singing:

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn will come.

In the end, the warrior stood there in the middle of the battle field as a giant, black dragon appeared from

the skies and landed in from of him. The warrior clutched his mighty weapon and charged towards the

dragon.

The woman then sang:

Dragonborn, Dragonborn,

By his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout

When they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

With one mighty leap, the warrior soars through the air with his trusty weapon at hand while the dragon

opened its mouth ready to unleash its fury.

The woman finished her song by singing

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

Just as the warrior and the dragon were ready to begin their battle, everything went black.

All that was left was a woman's voice singing:

The Dragonborn will come.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone Wanderer

Whitestar, the Lone Wanderer has done it. He made fresh cleaned water from Project Purity, even sacrificing himself, now he's all powerful Messiah of the Wasteland and member of the Brotherhood of Steel. His skills are up to 1000, his strength, perception, endurance, charisma, intelligence, agility, and luck has increasingly up to 1000, as well, and now has every perk ( except the gay perk, which he is not gay.), including the others he traveled to. Now Whitestar power armors has combined into one armor. Including his unique weapons and ammo are now infinite. His new armor is all black, his gloves has spike, then by activating a button from his pipboy 3000, turning both of his arms into his unique power fist, his body shows of his abs a little of his armor, with a white star on his chest, and a chinese stealth helmet which he can switch to every helmet he want to wear.

During his past life, He accomplished many good deeds. He has done every good deeds on every quest, Including the other places he traveled. Now no more slavers, raiders, super mutants, Talon Mercenary and many other evil doer's to deal with. After the activation on Project Purity, White star woke up from a coma from two weeks and is now dealing with destroying the enclave remnants, since he has every armor he took from them, he is unstoppable.

Now battling against Adams Enclave Air Force Base, inside the base, he has now selected of destroying the base. Escaping now and up to the top of the roof for at least 30 minutes before it is destroyed.

"Holy shit!" White Star cried, " We got to get out of here, Sarah!"

"I am way ahead of you, I still got the detonator to destroy this base into kingdom come."

Before they were going to take a step, an Enclave Soldier appeared behind them and shot Sarah in her left hand, destroying the detonator in the process. As Sarah cried in pain, Whitestar saw the Enclave Soldier and tackle him to the ground. He then removed the Enclave's helmet and began to punch him across his face again and again and again. With his super strength along with his enhance armor, the Enclave's head was crushed like a squashed fruit. As Whitestar got up and rushed towards Sarah, he said in his caring tone "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sarah said after witnessing the brutality that Whitestar showed, "I'm fine. But…"

She looks over at the detonator and said "But the detonator is destroyed."Whitestar then said "Is there anyway to activate the device?"

She said "Yeah, you can remote it manually."

Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew what he was thinking.

"Whitestar," Sarah said, "You are not…"

"Yes I am," Whitestar said, "If I'm going down, I'm taking as many of those Enclave bastards with me."

"No!" she cried, "You can't!"

"Sarah," Whitestar said, "I…"

Sarah, with tears in her eyes, said "I thought I lost you back at Project Purity! Seeing you here alive

brought me happiness! Whitestar, I love you! I don't want to lose you again!"

At that moment, Whitestar removed his helmet. He was a Hispanic who had light tan skin, black eyes,

short wavy black hair, his face looked almost round but slim at the same time and he also had a 5'o clock shadow.

"Sarah, I love you too " Whitestar said, "The Wasteland may have been a bitch to me, but she's also taught me to become the person who I am today. I did my part to make the Wasteland a better place, now it's the Brotherhood's turn to finish what we started."

Sarah stared at Whitestar for a moment and said "I'll be sure you get a proper Memorial."

As Whitestar signals one of the Brotherhood members to help Sarah out into the Vertibird, they

immediately helped her into the Vertibird. Once she was on the Vertibird, Whitestar remembered

something and grabbed his dog tags from his neck.

He handed them to Sarah and said "Here."

As Sarah got the tags, she said "You want me to record them into the database."

"No," Whitestar said, "I want you to give them to Amata Almodovar from Vault 101. And I want you to

give her a message."

Curious, Sarah asked "What do you want me to tell her?"

Whitestar thought for a moment and said "Tell her: I forgive her. I forgive what she did to me. She'll

know what I mean."

As Sarah got the message, she kissed him on the lips and said "It was an honor fighting beside you…

John."

"John," Whitestar said, "It's been awhile since anyone called me that."

It's true, he hasn't used his real name after his father died. His full name was John-Jonathan Wilson. His mother, Catherine, came up with that name before she died giving birth to him. His father honored his

wife by naming him John Wilson. Remembering how much time he had left, he said "Go on, get out of here." After he said that, Sarah faintly nodded her head and the Vertibird soon flew off in the distance.

Whitestar then puts on his helmet, reloaded his Gauss Rifle and said "Now let's finish this."

He then marched into the base one last time and started to kill every enclave he sees. After a few minutes

of killing the Enclave, he made it back to the terminal. He saw that he had 5 minutes remaining. That was

enough time. As he worked on the terminal, he shut down the entire base, trapping every Enclave in it.

After he was done with that, he activated the nullifier and the whole base went dead. Whitestar could hear the Enclave Soldiers yelling what was going on. But Whitestar did. Soon, he was going to die along

with every Enclave in this base! There was one regret that Whitestar had was that he didn't had the

chance to forgive Amata for what she did. That was after Whitestar saved the Vault, his home.

"Man," Butch said, "I wonder what John is doing?"

Butch DeLoria, Susie Mack and Amata Almodovar were all waiting for Jonathan in his father's old office.

Jonathan left not that long ago to confront the Overseer about letting the people of the vault travel into the

Wasteland.

"I don't know," Amata said, "We just have to believe."

"Believe what?" a voice out of nowhere said.

When the three turned, they saw John, who was wearing a Leather Armor on, standing in the

doorway.

"John!" Susie said, "What happened?"

Jonathan gave off a depressed look and said "It's over, Amata."

Worried, Amata said "What do you mean?"

"I tried to reason with him," he said, "But he pulled out his gun, I didn't had a choice."

Amata put her hands on her mouth and said with tears running down her face "No, Jonathan you kill him!

How could you?! He was the only family I had! Why would…"

Before she could finish, Jonathan laughed as he gave her a playful punch on her shoulders.

"I'm just kidding, Amata," Jonathan said, "I didn't kill your father. We just talked for a bit."

Amata, in rage, started to punch him and said "You fucking asshole! You had me crying for no reason! I

hate your fucking jokes!"

"Wait," Susie said, "You and the Overseer 'talked this over'?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said, "Why?"

Their mouths dropped.

Amata then said "You and my dad talked in a civilian matter? I expect you to change, but I didn't expect to

change THAT much."

"I'm a man of mysteries, Amata," Jonathan said as he smiled, "Even my secrets have secrets."

He then said "And by the way, he also stepped down from his position. So…congratulations on being the

new Overseer, Amata."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"I didn't expect that," Amata said, "Well then…as the new Overseer then, I hereby open the vault, allowing

us to explore the Wasteland."

She then turns to Jonathan and said "There is one more thing that must be done. Susie, Butch, can you

leave us alone?"

Susie agreed while Butch said "Hell yeah. Looks like you are scoring tonight!"

"Get out, Butch!" both Amata and Jonathan yelled.

After Butch left, Jonathan said "So, what is it that needs to be done?"

Amata hesitated and said "Jonathan, you saved us all. I mean it. You and your father have helped

everyone in the vault. But there is one last thing you have to do if you really want to help this vault."Jonathan smiled and said "Anything at all. Just name it."

Amata gave off a depressed look and said "There are some people in the vault who still blame you and

your father for the chaos you two brought. Until the situation cools down, I'm afraid that I had to ask you

to leave."

Worried, Jonathan said "For how long?"

At that moment, Amata went silent.

Jonathan then said "I...understand."

"Don't take this the hard way," Amata said, "It's only when…"

In rage, Jonathan said "I understand that you all don't want me here anymore! I have helped everyone

here, hell even saved them from your insane father! And what do I get?! Getting kick out of my own

home! Bunch of fucking chicken shits!"

"Jonathan!" Amata yelled, "I am trying my best to help you!"

"By what?!" Jonathan yelled, "Throwing me back out there! Do you know how long I miss this place?! My

friends?! Even you?!"

With tears running down her face, she turned her back on him and said "Please Jonathan, don't make this

hard on me. I know we are best friends, but…"

"Best friends?" Jonathan said in a hurt way, "Is that how you see us? Amata, I…"

Before he could finish, Amata said in a harsh way "Just…GO!"

There was a brief moment of silence when Jonathan said "You want me to go? DONE! Just don't expect me to help you when you attacked by a giant Radscorpion or anything that comes to kill you."

Before he left, Amata said "Jonathan…"

"No," he quickly replied, "Don't fucking call me that. That name died along with my father."

Before he left, he said to her in a grim tone "Call me…Whitestar."

After he said that, he left the vault, leaving everything he use to hold dear to him.

Now, as whitestar faces death in a few more minutes, he couldn't believe that he couldn't tell Amata how

much he loved her. But he guessed it doesn't matter now. So long as she lives a happy life, he guess that

really matters. It was funny, he risks his life saving people from the harshness of the Wasteland and yet

he has a name like Whitestar. He's been called by many names by Three Dog: Mr. Vault 101, Liberator of

the Slaves, The Lone Wanderer, even the Messiah of the Wasteland, and he was called Whitestar for

some reason. It was kind of ironic in Whitestar point of view. Still, at least he did his best to make the

Wasteland a better place.

As he looks at the timer, he faces the ceiling and shouts "Okay world, do your fucking worse! I pretty

much have nothing to live for now."

As he closed his eyes waiting for death to come, a woman's voice started to sing:

Our Hero, Our Hero claims a warrior's heart,

I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn will come.

"What the fuck?!" Whitestar startled as he pointed his Gauss Rifle everywhere in the room, "Who said

that?"

The woman's voice continued to sing by saying:

With a voice wielding power of the Ancient Nord Art,Believe, Believe the Dragonborn will come.

Whitestar then said "Whoever's there, show yourself."

The woman's voice then sang:

It's an end to the evil of Skyrim's foes,

Beware, Beware the Dragonborn will come.

"Who are you?" Whitestar said, "At least tell me who are you."

The woman ignored him and continued her song by singing:

For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows

You'll know, You'll know the Dragonborn will come.

As the woman's voice hummed her song, in rage, Whitestar said "What the hell is going on! Tell me who

are you!"

The woman then sang:

Dragonborn, Dragonborn,

By his honor is sworn

To keep evil forever at bay!

And the fiercest foes rout

When they hear triumph's shout

Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!

"Dragonborn?" Whitestar said, "What the hell is…"

Before he could finish, he saw the timer and it is already 0.

"Oh Great," Whitestar said, "I went insane before dying, go me."

As Sarah's Vertibird was in a safe distance, a rain of missiles came crashing down on the base, destroying everything to the ground. Sarah began to shed tears for her fallen friend.

As she gazed at Whitestar's dog tags, the ones that Scribe Jameson worked proudly hard on, she said

"Let's go home."

As the Vertibird was making its way to The Citadel, Sarah said to herself "Rest in peace, brother."

Darkness, was all Whitestar could see. All he remembers was him blacking out when the base went off.

"Where…am I?" he thought, "If this is hell, I am screwed."

Suddenly, the woman's voice appeared and singed:

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

The Dragonborn will come.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light in front of him. Suddenly, he was being pulled towards the light

faster and faster. Before he knows it, as the light blinded him, he felt himself crash into the ground. All that he could hear was the woman's voice singing:

The Dragonborn has come.


End file.
